Forced Marriage
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: If Death himself says it is for the best than surely is is right? YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN THINGS THAT AREN'T TRUE. HOW ELSE CAN THEY BECOME?


YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN THINGS THAT AREN'T TRUE. HOW ELSE CAN THEY BECOME?

* * *

No truer words had ever been spoken in the life of she. Her white curls framed her small face, calm she was as she laid on her cot in her specified room. Her Edwardian gown almost audacity, showed a bit of her ankles as they crossed together. The children where just across the hall knowingly they could disturb her mood as the moment struck them. Of course they wouldn't however, Susan had away about her with the children she governed. Almost matching the novels about Mary Poppins, just a with a slight or rather large tint of a Gothic nature to her. She had promised herself if she ever found herself dancing on rooftops, that she would beat herself to death with an umbrella No matter which way you looked at it, Susan Sto Helit -or Susan Death, depending who she was working with- was a force to be reckoned with.

Being Death -himself's- only Granddaughter, even if her Mother was adopted and her Father married into the family. Susan had been born which meant she had managed to inherit certain traits through the soul ... through her bones, for example. Susan could walk through walls, collect the souls of those who had passed, be rather commanding in a voice similar to her Grandfathers, she can make herself look almost fully human or not there at all and she can foremost understand Death of Rats intentions although it is only her Grandfather and rats that can fully understand him.

Reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, Susan was at the part where Voldemort strangled Peter Pettigrew for his hesitation in killing the main character, she couldn't help but wonder if this magical world was real - who would collect his soul at the end? Sure Peter Pettigrew was born a human an died as a human, but as an animagus he stayed as a rat for the larger majority of his life. Maybe her Grandfather and Rat's would have to have a game of sorts or perhaps who wasn't busy would pick up the traitors soul up?

She could escape in her books, escape reality of the world and live in the moment of love and cheer. It had been a full year and One month past the day of that was Hogs watch night where the Hogfather had all of a sudden dissapeared, Death and his ever faithful servant Albert managed to deliver gifts and cheer to the world of Ankh-Morpork, Susan remembered well enough the trail she went on to make Hogs watch night complete and to set the universe to rights.

She, of course blamed the entire thing of Jonathan, the Auditors might have elimanted the Hogfather, but it was Jonathan that 'killed the Hogfather, stole teeth from The Tooth Fairy's castle to control the children and tried to assassinate herself and Death. Susan wouldn't be able to tell you where it wen askew, to Jonathan being a murderer to him living with her Godmother, Nanny Ogg and being tutored by Albert. It just didn't make sense. Not that she tried to make sense of the riddle that was Jonathan Teatime.

* * *

"Susan, there is a skeleton in my room" A timid voice announced just above a whisper, Susan sighed and followed Violet into her bedroom where in all his finery stood her Grandfather.  
"WRONG ROOM I PRESUME?" Susan nodded and motioned for him to step into the hallway as she tried to calm down the girl of 7.  
"Now Ivory, when you drink milk and eat too many cookies before bed things get a little wild in your head. What shall we do in future to prevent such a thing?"  
Ivory sighed as she settled back down into her bed, pulling her sheets up to her shoulders.  
"I promise to not give in and divulge into too many cookies" Happy that Ivory didn't think Death had really been standing there she left the room in search for the tall skeleton.

* * *

Bang, creak, crash. Picking up her petticoat she rushed down the stairs to see what the ruckus was to be.  
"I should have guessed you would bring him along" attempting to put the kettle onto the stove Mr Teatime gave a nod in acknowledgement of Susan's arrival before making even more noise to find cups.

"Not that I do not enjoy the odd surprise visitation but what is it that you have come for?" Her eyes watched the movements of Teatime as he brought over three cups and a plate of cookies.  
"A VISIT" She eyed the cup as if it had mites running all over it, with caution.  
"There is nothing untoward in your cup I assure you" The third occupier of the room eyed her with amusement. She still did not trust him ... Merlin he didn't even trust himself.  
"Humph" Susan didn't trust Jonathan as far as she could through him.

* * *

His blonde hair waved down his cheeks as he sat straight as a rod next to Death, she knew he wouldn't like the reason behind why they were really here, gosh he didn't even know if he liked it. Death waited until Jonathan had seated before he started the matter at hand.  
"YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER HAVE EXPRESSED THEIR WORRY TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER AND NEITHER ARE THEY. WITHOUT A MAN OR AN HEIR YOU CANNOT RULE THE KINGDOM OF STO HELIT." Susan laughed -no humor present-

"Changing your career to be cupid of the angels this time Grandfather?" Death growled in warning to the girls cheek as he took a bite of the cookie.  
"YOU WILL MARRY BY THE NEXT HOGS WATCH NIGHT" Placing her cup down on the table she could feel her hair loosen in her bun as her mood changed to that of anger.  
"And to whom do they expect me to marry?" Her hands tightened their grip on the green leather couch.

"I think that is where I come in?" Jonathan piped in feeling slightly sheepish, her anger was not one to be reckoned with but everyone was pressing the matter onto him. Albert, The three Witches and Death himself all agreed this is was how it was supposed to be.  
"Grandfather ... no" The light in Death's eye sockets became more prominent as he stood to leave.

"IT WAS NOT A REQUEST, YOU _WILL_ MARRY JONATHAN BEFORE HOGS WATCH NIGHT. I HAVE ALREADY WROTE AND SENT YOUR LETTER OF RESIGNATION TO THE MASTER OF THE HOUSE. YOU ARE EXPECTED TO BE BACK HOME BEFORE THE MONTH IS OUT ... JONATHAN COME" He paused at the doorway before looking back at his Granddaughter.

"IT IS FOR THE BEST SUSAN STO HELIT" Susan watched almost helplessly as she watched the two leave the Wiltshire house.

* * *

Did she not even have a say in the matter? If she ran her Grandfather could catch her on Binky before she left the county. Sure Jonathan Teatime was gorgeous, albeit a bit strange but nevertheless still pretty handsome, but couldn't she have chosen somebody for herself? Someone she knew she _could_ love not somebody who had tried to kill her.

"You hate someone who you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love, perhaps he himself prevents you, that is a disguised form of love" The master of the house read allowed from a book in hand a glass of water in the other as he walked back up to bed, not noticing the fire's embers flickering in the parlor room nor did her see Susan his governess sat in the dark and he definitely didn't see the guests leave so late at night.


End file.
